Survivor: Grenadines - 32 Islands
| returnees = | previousseason = | nextseason = }} This will be the special season in Just323's fanon series. Twists * Big Brother Fanon Players: This season, the Big Brother players from the BB Fanon Wiki. Will have a shot on winning this game. * Tribe Division: The tribes are divided into the strategies they played in thier Big Brother expierence. These 8 castaways have a strategic game getting themseleves furthur into the competition. These 8 castaways were dominating the physical portion winning competition to earn themseleves safety and are known as "physical threats". These 8 castaways are the social butterflies who used their social abilities to maniupulate the others to get themselves far into the game. ''' These 8 castaways are the wildcards, where no one knows about their games and tend to unexpect the viewers/houseguests expectations. * '''Secretive Tribe: The (also known as the Wildcards) will be held a secret to the 24 survivors. Once they either lose a challenge or make it to the final 20, they will be revealed to the remaining survivors left in the game. * Power of Veto: Once they find it they can either use it on themseleves or play on someone else earning themseleves immunity for the next tribal council they attend. * Hidden Immunity Idol: An Idol will be hidden at their camps and If they play it, the 2nd person with the most amount of votes will be voted off. Castaways Season Summary Episode Guide Voting History } | style="text-align: left;"|Aaron | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Agnes | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Anders | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Andrew | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Arielle | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Becka | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Bruce | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Clay | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Evangeline | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Haegan | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Horace | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Indiana | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Iris | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Jessa | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Julia | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Katie | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Kieran | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Lena | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Liam | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Makaya | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Mottéo | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Nahia | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Nev | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Peyton | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Piper | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Raini | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Sam | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Santana | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Tom | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Trent | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Vanessa | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Vanetta | |} Trivia * Originally, Judy Jones was gonna be in this season, but due to her being on Survivor and Big Brother, she cannot play this season. * Originally, Wilbur Buchanan was gonna be in this season, but due to him being on Survivor and Big Brother, he cannot play this season. * I'm NOT ALLOWING REY OR BEA TO PARTICIPATE IN THIS SEASON! This cast is great and have great variety with underrated + overrated players. With them added in, it causes an uneven balance between the two! Category:Seasons